Douce folie
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Quant une haine censée être réciproque ne l'est pas et que l'on sombre dans la folie à force d'aimer un homme qui nous hait. OS. HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes) **

**Note de l'auteur : Alors toujours le blabla habituel, donc histoire entre deux hommes à sens unique. Plutôt triste mais il fallait que je l'écrive, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait donc voilà. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Douce folie_**

Une fois encore, nous nous battons. Encore une fois, tes poings s'abattent sur mon corps. Et encore une fois, j'espère que la douleur sera telle que j'oublierais à quel point ton contact m'électrise. Tu frappes. Je réponds plus violement encore. Je te hais de me haïr. Mais on y peut plus rien. J'ai fait le mauvais choix. Et je te frappe plus par désespoir de ne pouvoir t'avoir que parce que j'en ai envie.

Si tu savais à quel point je me sens mal intérieurement. Tu sais j'étais de ton côté pendant la guerre. J'ai tué. Encore et toujours. C'était peut être pour le Bien mais je me sens sale, souillé. Je vois encore le sang sur mes mains. J'en rêve la nuit, cela me hante et me détruit. Je me sens laid, tellement laid à l'intérieur. Mais je ne veux pas le montrer. Montrer que je suis faible. Que l'on peut me détruire juste avec quelques mots bien choisi. Alors je me cache derrière un masque et la vérité c'est qu'au fond je sais que je ne mérite que ta haine car je suis laid au fond de moi.

Et toujours ces coups qui me tuent, qui me brûlent. J'entends ton souffle. Je vois tes yeux verts qui brillent de cet éclat de haine pure. Tes cheveux encore plus indomptables que d'habitude. Tes joues rougies pas la fureur. Tu es si beau en cet instant. Je voudrais t'embrasser. Mais je ne fais que répondre à tes coups. Encore et toujours. Inlassablement. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux plus de ça. De juste cette haine. Censée être réciproque mais qui ne l'est définitivement pas.

Parce que je t'aime. Mais que tu me hais. Et chaque nuit, je me console dans le bras d'autres qui ne sont jamais toi. Qui me baise. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que l'expression « faire l'amour » prend un sens. Je sais que c'est mal. Mais ne suis-je pas le Mal ? Ne suis-je pas le maléfique Draco Malefoy ? Je le suis à tes yeux et c'est déjà trop. Et je finis par y croire. Parce qu'il n'y a que ton avis qui importe. Qu'il n'y a que tes mots pour me faire si mal. Mais je ne pleurerais pas pour toi. J'en suis incapable. Toujours ce masque qui me colle à la peau, qui refuse que je sois faible.

Tes coups se font plus violents. Tu me griffes. Me mord. Marque mon corps de ta haine. Et je fais de même. Alors qu'abimer ton corps me révulse. Que la simple vue d'une blessure sur ta peau me rend nauséeux. Mais il faut sauver les apparences. Et je sais si bien le faire.

Les apparences. La Vie n'est qu'apparence. Il n'y a pas de Mal, ni de Bien, en réalité. Juste des apparences. Un homme mauvais pourrait faire une bonne action sans que cela le rende bon. Comme un homme bon pourrait faire une mauvaise action sans que cela le rende mauvais. Ce ne sont pas les actes qui comptent, ce sont les gens. Mais nous semblons tous l'oublier et ne plus faire attention qu'aux apparences. Auxquelles on se raccroche désespérément. Ce sont ces apparences qui m'enfoncent un peu plus dans la folie. Car je suis fou. Fou de toi.

Je peux sentir ta haine dans chacun de tes coups. Tu me plaques au sol violement. Tu te mets au dessus de moi pour m'immobiliser. En vérité, cela ne sers à rien de t'appuyer si fort. Je ne bougerais pas. Tu profites de cet instant de calme pour me souffler cette phrase : « Alors tu aimes être soumis, Malefoy ? ». Et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Si tu savais à quel point cette phrase somme érotique dans ta bouche.

Tout est érotique chez toi. De tes yeux verts émeraude incroyables, à tes jambes fines et légèrement musclées. De tes cheveux indisciplinés dans lesquels j'ai constamment envie de passer la main, à ta chute de rein incroyable. Tu es un appel à la luxure. A la débauche la plus sauvage. Chaque nuit dans mes rêves, je peux te toucher et tu me fais l'amour avec douceur, puis avec sauvagerie. Et ça me tue le matin de ne pouvoir te toucher que pour te frapper. Alors j'imagine que tes coups sont des caresses. Tes morsures des baisers. Et tes mots haineux des mots d'amour. Je vis dans une réalité faussée car la réalité me fait trop mal. Et je me perds chaque jour un peu plus dans ma propre vie.

Tu as repris tes coups sur mon visage et mon torse alors que tu m'immobilise toujours. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je te renverse et inverse nos positions. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire par mimétisme et habitude : « Alors tu aimes être soumis, Potter ? ». Tu sembles écumer de rage. Tu te démènes pour te dégager. Sans succès. Et je te frappe, de plus en plus fort. Pris de folie.

Car je suis fou. A force de vivre dans un monde irréel, j'ai perdu le peu de raison qui me restait. Alors j'avance, malgré le fait qu'à chaque pas je perds une partie de moi. Malgré que les apparences me tuent à petit feu. Je vais devenir fou. Non, je le suis déjà. Et cette folie qui m'habite, tu en es la cause et la conséquence. Il n'y a plus d'avant, ni d'après. Juste le présent. Tu es le présent. Et tu me hais et me détruit. Vois ce que tu as fait du grand Draco Malefoy. Tu as fait de moi une loque, un pauvre fou qui ne rêve que de toi. Et je sauve les apparences, personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit savoir qu'en réalité je suis faible.

Je sens des mains qui me séparent de toi. Je ne me tourne pas, je te regarde, ancrant mes yeux dans les tiens. Tu fais de même alors qu'on nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je suis calmé, pas toi. Tu sembles près à me frapper de nouveau. Mais on te tient bien et tu ne peux rien faire d'autres que me regarder et me détruire à chacun de tes regards.

La personne qui me tient, me fait tourner au bout d'un couloir. Je ne te vois plus. Elle m'amène dans un bureau et me sermonne. Je n'écoute pas, ne la regarde pas. Je pense à toi. Elle me laisse enfin partir. Je me dirige sans vraiment y penser vers ma chambre de préfet. Me couche sans me déshabiller sur mon lit, trop grand et trop vide. Et je reste prostré, le corps roulé en boule. Incapable de pleurer, car même quand je suis seul, le masque ne part pas. Les larmes coulent à l'intérieur. Et comme chaque soir, je te maudis de me haïr.

**Fin**

**Je refuse de donner ne serais ce qu'un début d'explication pour ça. J'espère simplement que ça vous aura plu. Et s'il vous plaît reviews. Cela ne prend que 30 secondes et rend l'auteur très heureux et il fera peut être une histoire plus sympas la prochaine fois. Ouais parce que là j'en ai marre plus 500 visites sur mon dernier OS et à peine 5 reviews. Enfin bref merci de m'avoir lu. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

**Seb'**


End file.
